A Truly Unforgettable Night
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: It was the day of the dance and you still had not given Alfred your answer. You really didn't want to go with him but your friend insisted that you did, the person you really wanted to go with was Mattie but he was much too thick headed to see that you actually liked him. A strange turn of events happen at the dance that you will never forget.


A Truly Unforgettable Night

_ never lived what most people call a normal life, She did not live in some happy home with a loving father and caring mother who would always be there for her during the good times or the bad… She has no memories from when she was younger and always wondered what her parents looked liked. when ever _ would ask her Aunt about them her expression always looks like she is going to cry, so _ never get a straight answer. _'s life wasn't all doom and gloom, she had two of the best friends, Toris and Matthew but most people called him Mattie. When she was with them her life felt normal, but unfortunately the universe has stamped _ as one of those if something can go bad it will kind of people because that's when _ met Alfred… Everyone knows a Alfred he's the new kid who everyone seems to like as soon as they meet him and before you know it he is king of the social society. You would think like most stories about high school life Mr. popular would pick a cheerleader or someone who could raise his social status even higher than it already is, but who did he ask to the Halloween dance… _.

~~~Your P.O.V.~~~

"_ are you going to the dance?" Toris asked

"I got asked but I don't really want to go, not with Alfred… and besides I'm hoping that if I wait long enough he'll just ask someone else." Toris smirked

"Now that I know your plan I'm going to make you answer him and of course your going to say yes!" Toris pushed _ in Alfred's direction.

"No No please don't!" _ turned her head towards Matthew,

"Mattie, help me!" Matthew who was lost in space as usual had no idea what was going on.

"Ohohohon~ Are these two bothering you, Mon Cheri?" an all too familiar voice called.

"We're fine here Francis, I'm just making _ go tell Alfred that she will go to the dance with him." Francis shot up,

"Toris don't make her do things she doesn't want to do… Ya know if you don't wanna go with Alfred, you can always go with me, Mon Cheri…" Matthew glared at his older bother.

"Why can't you understand that I just don't want to go! But since Toris is not going to shut up about I'll go tell Alfred that I'll go to the dance with him…" _ said in a huff of rage.

"Ok, ill pick you up at seven then." _ jumped not realizing how close he had actually been to them.

"Ok sounds great." _ said with a nervous smile.

Toris' grin grew smugger and smugger.

"You better wipe that grin off your face or I'm going to wipe it off for you." Matthew put his hand on _'s shoulder,

"Clam down, its just a dance." _ took a deep breath knowing that nothing she said was going to get through to them.

"I'm going to class…" Francis shook his head and looked at Matthew

"Sometimes I wonder how we could be related, you have no have sense when it comes to comforting a young lady." Matthew with a worried look on his face "What did I do?"

"Come on Mattie let's get to class." Toris said.

Matthew fidgeted in his seat thinking about what his brother said to him

*What did I do to piss her off?!* Matthew laid his head down on the desk and mumbled "I'll never understand girls."

"I'm sorry my class is making you so sleepy Mr. Williams, if you'd like you could take a nap now and we could finish this lesson after school."

"No sir." Matthew said bolting straight up in his seat.

The teacher smiled "good, now class as you know tonight is the Halloween dance… but I still want you to study for your test tomorrow."

*Ring, Ring, Ring.*

*I'd much rather study for the test tomorrow then go to the dance.* _ thought as she picked up her things and headed for the door.

Matthew quickly walked over to her "Look if I did something to upset you, I'm really sorry."

_ turned to him and smiled "I'm not mad at you Matthew…"

he smiled "I'm glad, so the dance tonight are you really gonna go with Alfred…"

_ looked down blushing a little "well I was hoping to go with someone else…" _ voice trailed off "But that doesn't really matter now I already said yes to Alfred, I'll talk to you later Mattie."

"Wait who were you hoping to go with?!" but _ had already left.

Matthew's head drooped in defeat *today just isn't my day is it…* Matthew looked up and saw Alfred talking to a couple of his friends in hushed tones *There is something about that guy that just doesn't seem right to me…*

That Night

"Oh _, you look stunning!" _ rolled your eyes. "Your just saying that because you're my Aunt." she hugged her tightly "No, I'm saying it because I love you silly!" *briing* _'s Aunt's eyes lit up.

"That must be your date~" _'s head drooped as she headed for the door. "Hello…. _ you look beautiful." Alfred said.

_'s cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink.

"Well are you ready to go."

_ opened her mouth but was immediately cut off by her aunt.

"Not before I get a picture of you two!" Alfred grimaced.

"They will be taking plenty of pictures at the dance, why don't we wait till then." "Awww come on just one picture I need to commemorate the moment with a picture to show how my (Insert nick name here) has grown." _ face flushed with embarrassment.

"Will you just take the picture already!"

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese" they said at the same time and quickly headed for the open door.

"Have fun tonight! Be safe!~" _'s aunt called as she hopped into Alfred's car.

~~~Mattie and Toris' P.O.V.~~~

Matthew sighed "This sucks we don't have dates…"

"We don't have dates yet…" Toris said with a smirk.

Matthew looked at him confused.

"It is the night of the dance, everyone has a date already." Toris sighed and shook his head.

"Then why didn't you ask her when you had the chance Mattie…"

Matthew stiffened, turning a bit red.

"What are you talking about?" Toris rolled his eyes *your not fooling anyone Mattie…*

"If you girls are done powdering your noses we have a dance to get too." Francis called from the stairs.

~~~Aunt's P.O.V~~~

"Oh I can't wait to put this picture on Facebook those two just looked so adora…." _'s aunt dropped the camera her face pale as a sheet.

With shaky hands she picked up the camera.

"Nn-oo r-reflection… they've finally come back…"

"Will the truth we tried to hide be made known…"

~~~Your P.O.V.~~~

Alfred and _ walked into the gym where the dance was being held; purple and white paper lanterns were hung everywhere, that looked at if they were floating in the air.

"The Kiku really over did himself this year." Alfred said.

_ scanned the room for Matthew and Toris *hopefully I can find them and make my escape…*

Alfred gently squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Your not trying to leave the hero are you?" _ blushed a bit.

*It's like he just read my mind…*

"Just admiring the beautiful lanterns… Kiku sure as an attention to detail." Alfred smiled at walked them toward their table.

_ set her tiny teal purse down and began to scan the room again for the boys. *Where are those two! Knowing Toris he's probably making sure they avoided me so that I have to dance with Alfred.*

_ grinned as if she had just won a game of where's Waldo, waving at them from across the room. As if on cue the D.J. slowed down the music,

"Now here is a song for all my couples out there."

_~The stars lean down to kiss you, _

_and I lie awake a miss you_

_pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere~ _

Alfred bowed extending his hand out to _.

"I would be honored if you would dance with me…" _ blushed gently taking his hand, he led her to the middle of the dance floor. _ looked at Matthew who didn't look too pleased to see her dancing with Alfred.

*Please don't look at me like that… I really wanted to come with you…* _ thought to herself. Alfred wrapped his arms around her waist gently guiding her around the dance floor, which only made Matthew even more annoyed with the two of them. In return _ put her arms around his neck.

*I might as well act like I'm having a good time…*

But _ could still feel Matthew's gaze on her. As they swayed around the dance floor one singular thought kept circling around in _'s mind that was going to drive her insane unless she asked.

"Why did you pick me…" She asked, Alfred looked at her.

"Why did I ask you?" _ nodded

"I mean your really popular, and you could of gone with someone much pretty and more popular than me…" he leaned in close to _'s ear whispering

"Because, I've been looking for you for a long time…" _ jumped back confused and really freaked out.

"What are you saying…" Alfred's eyes turned a steely red and his teeth grew into sharp fangs as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I've come to help you with your memory loss…" _'s eyes widened with fear… "What are you?!" she said trying to push away. Alfred grinned. "The same thing you are…or were."

One of Alfred's friends came up to him; his eyes were the same red color as Alfred's with the same pearly white fangs to match.

"Master, its almost time." Alfred's grin grew as he walked up on to the stage grabbing the microphone.

"My loyal followers it is almost time for our queen to be crowned, but it looks like our princess has not completed all of the requirements to become our queen just yet… Now why don't you be good followers and help her complete her final test... Bring her to me!"

Red eyes that were once staring at their so call master were now glaring at _ with lustful eyes. The ones in red lunged toward her and anyone else who did not fit the requirement; a mixture of screams and the sickly stench of blood filled the room. _ as well as the few survivors desperately searched for the gym's exit. _ tried to think which way would be the quickest way out; as she ran down a dark hallway she was suddenly pulled into a small supply closet by a pair of strong and unfamiliar hands.

"Please don't kill me" she pleaded to the stranger who pulled her in. the stranger pulled the chain on the light bulb to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes she knew all too well.

"Francis it's you!" she said as she hugged him

"I thought you were one of them…" he hugged her back.

"I would like to know what _they _are, and from the looks of it your boyfriend is the one controlling them." she pulled out of the hug, glaring at him.

"You probably aren't going to believe me but I think that they are vampires, and he is NOT my boyfriend."

"Vampires…" his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well they sure do have a need for blood, and I guess at this point anything is possible." _ looked down

"We need to get out of here; we won't be safe here for very much longer."

Francis looked at her,

"We are much safer in here then we are out there!" _ shook her head,

"I'm the one they want…." she said her voice trembling with fear.

Francis cupped her face in his hands.

"I won't let them get you Mon Cheri…because I really care about you, and if we make it out of here alive I would really like to date you." _ turned every shade of red and looked away too embarrassed to tell him the truth. Francis frowned "There's someone else isn't there." _ continued to stay silent

"It's Mattie isn't it…" _'s blush grew even darker.

*Knock knock*

"Is anyone in there." an unfamiliar voice called making them both jump. _ looked up at Francis, who motioned her to stay quiet.

"I can hear you breathing…" the voice called again.

"And your brood as it pumps through your delricious veins... It is making me very thirsty…"

Francis and _'s eyes widened. Francis grabs as mop braking it in half over his leg waiting for stranger on the other side to make his first move. The stranger kicked down the door his eyes red with hunger.

"Two for the price of one and one of them is the queen… it must be my rucky day..." Francis launched forward toward the vampire with his make-shift stake in hand pointing directly at the things heart

"_ Run! I'll fight this guy off you go find, Matthew and the others." tears started to welling up in _'s eyes

"I can't just leave you behind Francis!" he smirked

"Don't worry about me Mon Cheri, I can handle my own, now run!" he pushed her out of the room and into the hall way where two vampires with blood dripping from their lips grinned evilly and launched themselves toward her. _ ran down the hallway until she neared the end of it taking a sharp left and quickly hiding in one of the nearby classrooms locking the door behind her. _'s hands trembled as she held on to the door knob when a voice called out to her from the shadows "_… is that you."

_ turned around to see Matthew creeping out from his hiding place. _'s fears seemed to melt away when she saw him and without any hesitation she ran tears flowing down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"Mattie, I'm so glad your alright, I was so afraid that they had gotten you." Matthew smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She forced a weak smile past her tear stained cheeks as she hugged him again. Matthew hugged her tightly listening to her blood pump through her body; it was like a bitter sweet symphony, but quickly became too much for him and his new found primal instincts took over as he sunk his pearly white fangs deep into her exposed neck the warm sweet liquid rushing into his mouth and dribbling down his chin. _ gasped at the pain.

"Mm-attie?" she managed to squeak out.

Her blood was like a drug to him. It tasted so sweet he just couldn't get enough. Her body began to grow weak and pale in his arms until finally she was nothing more than an empty shell. Toris quickly kicked the locked door down and slowly walked in.

"So Mattie is she one of… us." Toris trailed off with a horrified look on his face. Matthew snapped back into reality crumbling to the ground clutching the lifeless girl in his arms. Toris look changed from horrified to disgusted in a matter of seconds.

"You killed her! You were supposed to change her or at least capture her so that master could change her and now look what you've done you killed her! You killed our best friend!"

Just as Toris uttered his last word a pulse of life surged through the lifeless shell. Another pulse surged through the room making _'s hair grow out to the back of her knee, her eyes fluttered open, and her once calm (eye color) eyes were now a steely red like their own. _ slowly sat up her whole body trembling with fear and quickly bolted out of the room without giving the boys a second to realize what had just happened. _ sharply turned to corner and ran into Francis. She looked up at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"M-mon C-cheri…" he said, his voice cracking.

_ continued to run past her, but Francis quickly grabbed her hand.

"_ what happened?! Who did this to you."

She just silently shook her head and with her new found strength quickly jerked out of him grasp running as far away as she could get from all of them.

~~~Francis's POV~~~

"_, Wait!" but she had already fled down the hallway." Francis slowly retraced the path from where _ had came from, and into the class room where his brother was still in shock on the floor and Toris sitting on a desk shaking his head. Francis eyes swept over the two of them their red eyes glaring back at him. "Which one of you changed _!"

Francis looked at Toris and then to his brother where he noticed the fresh blood dripping from Matthew's mouth. In a fit of rage Francis pulled his brother up by the collar of his shirt forcing him to look him in the eye.

"You were supposed to protect her!" he yelled shaking him furiously, Matthew just stared back at his brother, his eyes emotionless and dead. Francis loosing his grip,

"I should have listened to her when she said that they were hunting her… I should of stayed by her, but I thought she would find you and be safe!"

Matthew sighed.

"It's not like she cared about me like that anyway…" Francis shook his head

"You really are stupide! If you weren't so thick headed you would see that she really cares about you! In fact she turned me down because of her feelings for you and even if she didn't care about you in that way she is still your best friend and maybe if you had played the knight in shining armor instead of the stupide lackey to the villain your out come would not be this messed up!"

Matthew looked up at him blushing a little.

"She likes me…"

"Is that really all you got from my message?! Yes she likes you, now go get her before its too late!"

~~~_'s POV~~~

**"We do not agree with your terms! We believe that our daughter should have the right to choose who she would like to marry when she becomes of age!"

The man glared at them,

"But a pure blood must marry a pure blood it has been the way of our people for many generations!" he looked down at his son,

"And that's why our kids will make a perfect match one day!" _'s father stood up, "I am sorry sir but we do not want to go through with your offer, I will ask nicely to please leave or ill have to use force." the man glared at him,

"Your going to regret not accepting my offer!" He said pulling his son by the hand and walking out of the room. The little boy waved at _ who sat in her mother's lap as she braided her long red hair.**

**"_ my dear, please come and sit with mommy." _ slowly walked over to her mom who was hiding in a small cubby hole in _'s room. "Mommy, where is daddy, and why are we hiding here?" _'s mother looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"Daddy is fighting the bad people, but don't worry he will be with us soon enough."

One of the guards burst into the room covered in blood.

"Miss, you husband said that it is time…"

"But, where is he?" The guard now kneeling on the floor blood flowing from his wound.

"He won't be joining you… in the ritual…" his voice trailed off.

"Mommy is that man ok? And what does he mean daddy won't be joining us."

_'s mother looked at her tears starting to well up in her eyes cupping her daughters face.

"Don't worry darling everything will be ok soon… I won't let the bad men take you away."

_'s mother eyes over-flowed with tears,

"Mommy, why are your cryinn-"

_'s vision started to blur and her voice trialed off…

** _ woke up her vision was a little blurred, she had been crying in her sleep.

*my parents sacrificed themselves so that I wouldn't have to marry… Alfred." she quickly wiped the stray tears from her face and realized she was now in a wedding dress that she did not put on herself…

~~~10 or so minutes earlier~~~

_ ran down the hallway when she collided with a pair of strong arms.

"_! I've been looking all over for you… My Queen…"

~~~_'s POV~~~

_ quickly scanned the surrounding area.

"A door!" _ stood up a slowly walked over to it her legs wobbling a little as she did so, and fiddled with the handle a little quickly realizing that the door was unlocked.

*Now to make my escape…* _ thought trying to quietly sneak out of the door. She turned down the hallway to see Alfred standing at the top of the stairs talking to someone at the bottom. Alfred heard _'s soft footsteps and slowly turned toward her in a seemly smug attitude.

"Ahh you've finally woken up." _ glared at him as he hugged her.

"I'm so glad my bride woke up in time to see the final battle."

"My parents sacrificed their lives so I wouldn't have to marry you and that's no going to change anytime soon."

Alfred looked back at the mystery figure at the bottom of the stairs

"I see that you've stolen my girl's heart but I'm sure once she sees me rip you heart from your chest with my bare hands, I think that she will warm right up to me." _ glanced down to the man he was talking to, her eyes widened.

"Mattie…" he looked up at her with a smile on his face, but the smiled was not returned,

"Mattie, you need to get out of here! He's not kidding around!"

"I'm not going to just stand by and watch the girl I love slip through my fingers… again!" _ blushed; Alfred angrily slid down the balcony railing landing swiftly on his feet.

"Do you really think a newborn like you, could ever stand up to a pure blood like me?"

"One can only try." Matthew said with a smirk.

As the fight began _ could see that this battle was going to end bad and real soon. She had to do something to change the outcome. Matthew tried to land a hit after hit on Alfred, but he swiftly evaded each punch. Alfred smirked and elbowed Matthew in the face knocking him through the wall. Matthew stepped out of the rubble wiping blood off his lower lip and smirked.

"You have one hell of an arm, well elbow." Alfred smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." _ watched in horror as Alfred continued to beat Matthew to a pulp. _ couldn't take it anymore and she quickly ran down the steps lunging her body toward Alfred trying to knock Matthew out of his hands.

"Don't try to interfere with my work." he said shoving her out of the way with a little more force then he intended throwing her in to the railing. _ winced as she tried to sit up, she looked down looking at the shard of wood piercing through her chest inches away from her heart. The boys both looked at her in terror

"_!" _ coughed up some blood her vision slowly fading on her "Mattie…"

_ woke up in a hospital her friends all sitting around her, Matthew lightly squeezing her hand resting his head on her arm.

"_ how are you feeling…" _ jolted up, quickly wincing at the pain.

"_ calm down your in the hospital for a reason!" she turned to Matthew

"But what happened to Alfred?" he leaned in closer to her

"You don't have to worry about him anymore I took care of him." she looked down

"But now you're a vampire now…" Matthew smirked.

"When I killed Alfred everyone was turned back to normal- he leaned closer his nose almost touching hers -Including you…" he said kissing her lips softly.

_ blushing madly at him.

"love you, Mattie." he returned the bush.

"I love you too _" she draped her free arm around his neck kissing him again but more passionately this time. He cupped her face

"I promise to always protect you."

THE END!


End file.
